


Damn you, Dwalin

by SilverFountains



Series: Royal Menage a Trois [10]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Durincest, Horny Thorin, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Days have passed without any sign of the crown prince. Kili has withdrawn so deep into himself that he is beyond Thorin's reach. But as he returns to his bedchamber alone Thorin cannot help the perverted thoughts that are playing across his mind. Thoughts that Dwalin has planted there...</p><p>Just a brief one :)</p><p>I have started to add artwork on deviantART relating to this series. Links at the end of related works. Hope you enjoy them :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn you, Dwalin

Thorin cannot help but feel terribly guilty. He had spent well over a century having little desire for such physical relief and other than the almost mechanical release of the built up pressure in his testes on quiet nights, he hadn’t felt this horny for more years than he can remember. But Kili has awoken a monster in him and it feels like he’s making up for lost time. Oh how he misses Kili’s warm, lithe body against his, his breath tickling his neck, his lips pressing bruises onto his own. His cock is aching painfully now at the thought of his lover taking care of his needs.

It has been fifteen days exactly since Fili disappeared and still none of his scouts have found any sign of where he could have gone. Thorin knows he’s alive. Unless someone proves otherwise, he will not allow any other thought to enter his mind.

Fifteen days since Kili last shared his bed. Since Kili fainted and Thorin had carried him onto Fili’s bed before summoning Oin to check him over. It had been purely the shock and Thorin had held him until he’d come to. But although the eyes had opened, the rest of Kili had remained locked in a faraway place.

Fifteen days since he stopped eating, stopped talking… Every day and night Thorin has sat at his side, holding his hand, stroking his hair, whispering a thousand words of love and comfort to him. But Kili has retreated so deep into himself Thorin is beginning to question whether he even hears him. His eyes just staring blankly at the ceiling. He knows Kili blames himself for what has happened and nothing he says will change that. There is no cure for him but the safe return of his brother. And Thorin will do everything he can to ensure that happens.

After Kili had come to and had been left in Oin’s expert care, Thorin had spent the rest of that awful day running around the halls of Erebor barking instructions at his subordinates. First he had summoned Balin and Dwalin to his private chambers. He had explained to them that Fili had left Erebor and that Thorin was worried for his well-being and that he was to be found and brought back immediately. He needn’t tell the brothers any more than that, any more than what Dwalin already knew. Then Dwalin and he summoned the scouting leaders, whilst Balin had briefed the council. The matter was to be kept a close secret only to be shared with those who needed to know, lest anyone unscrupulous would hear of the crown prince roaming the outdoors alone without any guards. Not that Fili couldn’t take care of himself, but even the greatest dwarven warrior would be vulnerable on their own in these hostile lands.

When days passed without any news, Thorin knew he had to face up to what he dreaded most. How does one tell a mother that her oldest son has vanished from the earth and her youngest has sunk into a coma like state over the loss of his brother? Not to mention what had brought all this on. He didn’t need to go into detail and would make no mention of the incident in his bedchambers, but he needed to provide some explanation of why Fili had chosen to leave the safety of their home with no intention to return. Of course Dis didn’t take it well. She had banged her fists against Thorin’s chest in despair, throwing one obscenity after another at his head until she had run out of steam and sunk into his arms. And they had cried together, as they had once done over the loss of their brother Frerin. 

So the days passed as they all waited anxiously. For news on Fili. For any sign of Kili’s recovery.

And there is nothing more Thorin can do tonight. Over a hundred scouts are combing through the lands, making enquiries, checking houses, huts, caves. As soon as they find anything they will inform the King. And then Thorin will bring back his beloved nephew. But until then all he can do is wait.

The distracting thoughts of the pain and the heartache in himself and his family have softened his member again, but as soon as he refocuses his mind, the rhythmic movement of his hand returns the blood to his private parts. 

Initially the picture in his head had just been of Kili, his lovely strong and youthful body, the smell of his heat, his soft buttocks underneath his fingertips, and the tight entrance to his hot body between them…  But then another had appeared in his fantasy. “Damn you, Dwalin,” he had cursed under his breath, “for putting such thoughts in my head!”

He had never thought of his eldest nephew that way. Fili had always been like a son to him. When Orin had died in that horrible mining accident and left his nephews fatherless, Thorin had taken over the role of father figure in both of their lives. They had moved into the chambers next to his in the fortress at Ered Luin. They were adolescents then and it was time that Fili started his education as heir to the throne. And there was absolutely no way anyone in Middle Earth would be able to separate the two boys, so Kili moved with him. Thorin had looked after them whenever he was around, educating them in anything from combat and politics, royal decorum to blacksmithing, and ensured that his most trusted friends did the same whenever he was absent.

He remembers exactly when he first thought of Kili that way though. He had been away for many months after yet more rumours that his father had been seen. And like every time previous he had chased a ghost across the lands. However, he had made sure he had returned to Ered Luin for the coming of age celebration of his youngest nephew, as he had done for Fili.

The last time he had seen Kili he had been a blushy, rebellious youngling who refused to comply with anything Thorin said. They were both hot headed dwarves, quick to flare, and had many a battle of wills. He never had such problems with Fili, who was a good boy and always listened and obeyed his uncle politely. But somehow Kili got away with his insubordinate behaviour as Thorin could but see himself in the brunette and although he had had Kili over his thigh more than he could count on one hand as he had taught him lessons in obedience and manners, he never truly got angry with him, even if at the receiving end of his punishing hand it might have felt so.

But a lanky adolescent he was no longer when Thorin returned to Ered Luin. He could hardly believe his eyes when Kili walked up to him and smiled at him confidently. His face had lost its chubby childlike appearance, his cheekbones and strong jaw now mature and very attractive indeed. He must have been working hard in his combat training because although his body was still sleeker than that of most dwarves, who were generally a broad built race, Thorin could clearly see the outline of his muscles under his tunic. He was now an exceptionally handsome dwarf with his dark eyes and his dark wild hair and Thorin had fallen head over heels in love with him there and then.

Of course it had taken a good couple of years for Thorin to openly admit those feelings. He had not thought his feelings to be requited at first and even when Kili started to hint otherwise Thorin had felt it obscene to pursue such a relationship with one less than half his age. The handsome prince would surely grow out of his crush as soon as a dwarf or dwarrowmaid of his own age showed him such affection.

It had stirred a flaring jealousy in Thorin when the one to do just that had been an elf. But by the time Thorin had come to realise what was going on, the elfling had been killed and Kili had thrown himself back into his old crush with increased vigor.

 And oh how wonderful life had been when they had finally declared their love. Being able to hold Kili the way he’d wanted to, do all those things to him that he had up to then only dreamt of doing.

His thoughts slide over that delicious body again. Every muscle, every dimple. Kili is so quick to harden, as soon as Thorin but glances over his naked body. Thorin squeezes himself as he thinks of that wonderful proud cock, sleek and firm like all of Kili. He can perform such miracles with that tool, extracting sounds from Thorin he would never admit to, riding him into pure ecstasy.

But in his shameless imagination those are not his hands roaming Kili’s body. These are Fili’s strong slender hands teasing little groans from his brother as his fingers slide down his belly towards his hardness. Fili’s golden hair falling over Kili’s thighs as he bends down to take his brother into his mouth.

Thorin presses his head back into the pillows as he increases the pressure on his cock, working his hand up and down his shaft as his mouth drops open a little, his lips feeling dry as he sucks deep breaths into his lungs.

What would it be like to watch the two of them together like that? Would he be able to keep his jealousy at bay knowing that it would be his decision, his choosing? To be in control of the princes’ love making… The thought of giving Fili whispered orders to move faster, to massage Kili’s perineum. To make Kili suck his brother’s fingers to slick them before he orders Fili to breach him, slowly, one finger following another.

He feels the pre-cum leaking over the crown of his cock now as his balls are starting to tighten in anticipation of his pressing orgasm. His left hand cups his sack as his right builds up speed, now drawing perverse wet noises from his aching erection as he brings himself closer and closer to that ecstatic high.

Could he bear watching Fili press his cock between Kili’s lovely buttocks? Pushing against that tight muscle until it gives way and opens up to his length? To see his heir lose that calm composure as he gives in to his lust and unravels as he starts to pump himself into Kili’s tight ass? Kili squealing for him as he presses against his spot, his consort's hard cock swaying in the rhythm of their joining.

The thought is too much and Thorin groans loudly as his seed spurts across his belly and chest, coating himself in the milky substance. He shudders as the touch of his hand over his tip is too sensitive now and his breathing hitches as he squeezes the last drops from his cock.

“That’s my job.” The sudden soft voice almost gives Thorin a heart attack.

“Fuck! Kili!” he cries out, blushing heavily. But then smiles in relief at the sight of his sweet love on his feet. He looks so pale and gaunt but he is there, conscious and standing. He’d always been his best scout, able to sneak up on him like that.

Kili walks over to the bed and crawls up between Thorin’s spread legs. Before Thorin has a chance to say anything, Kili’s hot tongue starts to lick him clean, lapping up the spilt semen from his belly and then along his shaft. Thorin trembles as the warm tongue licks over his slit, mewling at the overwhelming oversensitive feeling.

Finally, when Kili seems satisfied with his work, he crawls up to nuzzle himself in Thorin’s hair, not caring that he is besmudging his clothes with any remnants of Thorin’s seed. Thorin wraps him tight in his arms as their lips seek each other and he can taste himself on Kili’s lips.

“My sweet sweet love, thank you for coming back to me,” Thorin whispers softly. “You were so far beyond my reach.”

“I’m sorry, Thorin,” Kili answers, but the King hushes him with kisses.

“I will find him,” Thorin promises. “If it’s the last thing I do, I will bring him back to you.”

  
[Thank you for coming back to me](http://illyluna.deviantart.com/art/Thank-you-for-coming-back-to-me-431078943) by [Illyluna](http://illyluna.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com)


End file.
